Baby2
by Adorereading
Summary: definitely AU. Based on something that somewhat inspired me. Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_The reason I wanted to write this fic, is that I've seen a video of this kid and it really inspired me somehow. I dunno, I just wanted to see how it would work out on an O.C. fic :) Hope you enjoy or not… please don't hold your comments to yourself, and review!_

* * *

><p>"… it's gonna be ok, honey." Sandy's voice was heard, throughout the haze of pain.<p>

"Sandy, I can't do this!" Kirsten cried, tears rolling down her cheeks as she lay on the hospital bed, her legs elevated and surrounded by nurses and a gynecologist.

"Yes, you can Kirsten. Come on." Sandy said as he kissed her hand before turning desperately towards the doctor that was suppose to helping here.

"Kirsten, they need to come out now. Although it's premature, we can't hold this off any longer. Now push." The female said urgent but kindly.

Kirsten pushed, oh boy, did she push and before she knew it she heard a baby wail.

"It's a boy." One of the nurses said as she held the baby for Sandy and Kirsten to see.

"What's his name?" she asked as she cooed the brown haired baby.

A mere glance at Kirsten and Sandy knew what to name him.

"Seth Ezekiel Cohen." He said proudly before being interrupted by the doctor.

"Kirsten, we need to get a move on here. There's another baby stuck in there." She said.

Kirsten nodded and started to push again while breaking Sandy's hand in half. Once she felt the pressure elevate, she waited for that same wail that had come when Seth was born… but frowned when it didn't.

"Sandy?" Kirsten asked afraid.

When she got no answer, she feared the worst, but then all of a sudden there was a second wail and she relaxed.

"Sandy?"' Kirsten asked confused.

"It's another boy, Kirsten." Sandy said, although it came out somewhat sadder.

"What is it?" She asked.

"He's smaller then Seth." Sandy said.

"It's fairly common for newborn twins, especially premature ones, to have some weight and length difference, nothing to worry about. We'll get both baby's tested right now for everything and get them somewhat cleaned, in the meantime the nurses will clean all this up as well and bring you, Kirsten, back to your room." The doctor said.

"Ok" Kirsten said tiredly, exhausted from the childbirth.

"Wait Kirsten, what about the second baby's name?" Sandy asked.

"Ryan." Kirsten said determent. "Ryan Jonathan Cohen."

"I like that" Sandy said.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later both baby's were brought into Kirsten's room. One crib was filled with a baby with dark blue eyes, with a hint of brown, a green beanie and a green blanket with a name tag on it saying the baby's name was 'Seth Ezekiel Cohen'. On Seth's little face was a small tube running into his nose.<p>

The other crib was filled with a very bright eyed baby, a blue beanie and a blue blanket with a tag calling 'Ryan Jonathan Cohen'. Ryan's face was not covered by one, but two tubes.

"Look at that Kirsten, they're beautiful." Sandy said, kissing his wife who was a little dopey on pain meds.

"We make good looking kids." She said, making Sandy and the doctor laugh.

"What're the tubes for?" Kirsten asked.

"Well, both baby's were born prematurely and as a precaution we give them liquids through an NG tube, as they can't handle the feeding process yet, just for the first week or so. And Ryan is on oxygen because his lungs are a little underdeveloped, mainly because he's just smaller then Seth and wasn't actually ready to be born yet. But he seems to be doing ok."

Kirsten smiled but then remembered something. "The baby's were not in the right position to be born yet, what are the results of those tests?" she asked.

"Well, besides what I just stated I have some bad news for both the baby's. It's not life threatening what so ever, so don't be scared. But, your first born Seth has IHD… that's Instant Hip Dysplasia. It means that both his femurs didn't have the chance to grow correctly into the hip socket. Meaning, both his hips are dislocated at the moment. With your consent we will see if we can align them manually tomorrow, if not then by surgery." The doctor explained.

"Oh my god. Will he be ok, in the long term?" Kirsten asked afraid of the answer.

"Yes, it doesn't happen often, but those who've been here with IHD are in perfect condition if not athletes." The doctor assured them.

"What about Ryan? You said you had bad news for both baby's, does he have this IHD as well?" Sandy asked.

"Well, surprisingly no. He doesn't, Ryan's legs are just fine, it's his spine I'm worried about." The doctor said.

"His spine? What do you mean his spine?" Kirsten asked starting to freak out.

"Relax Kirsten, I told you its not life threatening. Ryan's spine is curved, they call it infantile scoliosis. Now it's a mere curve and we immediately found it, so I've already informed a surgeon who is looking at Ryan's x-rays as we speak and he will inform you the best way to treat Ryan's scoliosis." The doctor said.

"Do we have to fear surgery for him too?" Sandy asked.

"It might. But like I said, the surgeon will tell you more. But from what I could tell, it's a mere curve and in most cases, once it's treated it won't come back. Although I won't lie to you that there is a possibility, that during Ryan's teenage years, it might come back. But again, the surgeon will explain all of this, as will Seth's surgeon. They will be here in about two hours. The good news is that, besides this both boys are perfectly healthy." The doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor." Sandy said as the doctor nodded and left the room.

"Growth illnesses. Both boys, Sandy." Kirsten said with a slight soak in her voice.

"It'll be ok, Kirsten. Let's just wait until the surgeons have explained it a bit more, shall we?" Sandy said, immediately lifting Kirsten's mood.

"Yeah, they're strong boys. They'll be ok." Kirsten said as she stroke first Seth's head and then Ryan's.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter, let me know what you think. ^^ (don't judge too much, i didn't do all the research, so there might be some wrong terminolgy or something)<strong>

**WEVIEW PWEASE! ^^  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Early in the morning, a surgeon came into their room and told them about their sons conditions. Seth's IHD could be treated by mere bracing. For now, because he was still smaller then the average infant, he was placed in a brace that consisted of a triangular pillow between his legs, where the legs we held in place by Velcro straps attached to the pillow. As soon as he was a little bigger they'd measure him a hip brace.

Ryan's scoliosis wasn't bad either, luckily. A mere curve of 12 degrees. The story was about the same as Seth's, as soon as Ryan was bigger he was going to be fitted with a cast, that would run from little below his waist to his neck and for now there was nothing they could do accept try and keep him as steady as possible.

Before they knew it, Caleb, Anne and Sophie had come to visit their grand children and were updated on the news of the twins condition. Luckily, Kirsten thought, they were living in Berkeley and not in New Port. Now at least they have some peace during all this.

After eight weeks, Seth was wearing what they called a Rhino brace and Ryan had been fitted with a Risser cast and they were allowed to go home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 years later<em>**

"… Ryan be careful!" Kirsten yelled from her small kitchen as she saw him waggling towards his brother.

Ryan had grown nicely. Although Seth was still somewhat taller then him. His blonde hair stood up in every way and his eyes were still the same if not brighter blue. He was one handsome toddler. He was wearing a long grey shirt, underneath a black cast which was called a Mehta cast, grey sweats and striped socks.

"I'm being caweful." Ryan muttered as he walked over towards a beanbag, were his older brother Seth was sitting with a Nintendo controller in his hands.

"Ry, move. You're in my way, I can't see… ah, great. Now, because of you, I'm game-over." Seth complained.

Just as Ryan, Seth was in a cast as well. But his was called a spica. It held part of his waist, down to his hips, encasing his right leg completely and a small part of his femur on the left side. There was also a thick plaster bar that ran from little below is right knee towards the encased part of the left leg. Unlike Ryan, he was unable to walk with the cast.

Ryan just gave Seth a look that said 'it-wasn't-my-fault-you-suck-at-the-game', enough said without words.

"Boys! Do I need to separate you two?" Kirsten asked as she glanced at both of them. Ryan sighed and stumbled over towards the couch, before trying to climb up there. He failed miserably and just fell, straight on his back. He groaned and tried to get back up.

But before he knew it, he was being lifted and sitting on his mothers hip as her fingers felt along his head and through the tiny hole of his cast.

"You ok, Ryan? I told you to be careful." Kirsten said as she pecked his cheek.

"I'm fine, mom." He said stubbornly as he started to wriggle out of his mother's grasp.

"You're always fine." Kirsten said with a smile. She placed Ryan back on his feet as she heard the front door open.

"Honey, kids, I'm home!" Sandy's voice was heard.

Kirsten smiled as she saw Ryan already running towards his daddy. Although it fell slightly as she glanced at her oldest, who had paused his game and was struggling, somewhat upright, not able to run towards his dad, unlike his baby brother.

"…. I'm home!" Sandy called out as he closed the door behind him.

"Daddy!" Ryan yelled as he ran towards his dad.

Sandy knelt just in time, to catch his youngest with open arms.

"Hey, Ryan! How are you?" Sandy asked as he pecked Ryan on the forehead.

"Fine, itchy." Ryan replied leaning his head tiredly on his dad's shoulder.

"It's either, Fine or Itchy Ry." Sandy said with a chuckle.

"Fine, then" Ryan muttered, making Sandy laugh even more as he made his way over towards the living room. He sat Ryan down and walked over towards his oldest.

"Hello Sethela!" Sandy said starting to tickle Seth, making him giggle.

"Hi, dad" Seth said as he hung bored in his beanbag.

"How was your day?" Sandy asked.

"'s ok. Need a new game, I've almost finished this." Seth said pointing towards the screen.

"No you'we not, you've been pwaying that game fowevew." Ryan said stubbornly.

"It's not fowevew, it's fo-R-eve-R, wittle Wy." Seth teased.

Ryan glared at him, turning around angry because Seth was being a meany.

"Seth, that's not nice. Apologize to your brother." Kirsten said.

"I didn't do anything, I was just helping him to pronounce his 'R's', that's all." Seth said with a smirk.

"Apologize, now" Kirsten said.

"I'm sorry, Ry." Seth said.

"'s ok" Ryan said, before waggling over towards his dad, tugging on his shirt.

Sandy glanced down at his youngest. "What is it?" he asked.

"I need to pee" Ryan whispered, a little embarrassed. He could go to the toilet, he could, really. But, the toilet was way to high for Ryan to reach by himself, especially with the cast, he just wasn't able to move free enough to climb on top of it.

"Alright, little man. Come on." Sandy said as he took Ryan up in his arms and made his way over towards the toilet.

"Mom, a little help?" Seth asked as he was struggling upwards.

"Oh, honey. I can't carry you all the way to the dining table. We're going to have to wait for your father. I'm so glad when that cast is gone." Kirsten said.

"Me even more then you mom. I smell." Seth said, making Kirsten chuckle.

A moment later they were sitting at the dining table. Ryan, being smaller sitting in a kids high chair and Seth sitting on a normal chair, with a special pillow beneath him.

They were eating pizza. Seth already halfway through his kiddy pizza and continuing, while Ryan was fumbling with his third slice.

As dinner was almost finished, Kirsten noticed Ryan's full plate.

"Ryan, you ok?" She asked.

"Fine" Ryan muttered, but didn't continue eating.

"Not hungry?" Sandy asked.

"My tummy's full." Ryan replied, hoping that would say enough.

"That can't be Ryan, you've only eaten breakfast and one cookie for lunch. What is it? You don't like the pizza? You feeling sick, what?" Kirsten asked concerned.

"No, I like the pizza. Just full, no place." Ryan said, finally dropping the pizza slice on his plate.

"No place?" Sandy asked, glancing over at Ryan and taking in his physical appearance. His eyes stopping at Ryan's stomach. It was one big balloon, the cast was normally tight. It had to be, because it was keeping Ryan's spine straight, but now it was looking just too small, Ryan's stomach just ballooning in it.

Without even noticing himself, Sandy also saw that Ryan was pressing his left hand into the lower closing of the cast, probably trying to make some space but failing miserably.

"Oh Ryan." Sandy said as Ryan looked down at himself. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

Ryan merely nodded sadly.

"What's hurting, Ryan? Sandy?" Kirsten asked not seeing what her husband was seeing.

"The cast is a little restricting. Ryan's stomach doesn't have the place to bulge any further." Sandy said.

"Ah, honey. Just leave the pizza, as soon as those slices in your stomach are gone, you can eat some more if you'd like. Just let it sink a little, ok?" Kirsten said kindly.

Ryan nodded. "Key."

"Sandy will you bathe the boys and put them to bed, while I can make a phone call with Ryan's doctor?" Kirsten asked as they just finished washing the dishes.

"Sure, honey." Sandy said kissing Kirsten briefly before turning towards the living room.

Kirsten picked up the phone and dialed.

"Berkeley Mercy, how can I help you?"

"Hello, this is Kirsten Cohen. I'm looking for Dr. Tanner?" Kirsten asked.

"Ok, hold on a minute, I'll put you through."

"Thank you" Kirsten said as she waited.

"Dr. Tanner, how can I help?"

"Dr. Tanner, this is Kirsten Cohen. I have some questions regarding to my son Ryan's cast?" Kirsten started.

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the living room.<em>**

"Alright, let's get you boys cleaned up. Who of you takes the longest?" Sandy asked amused.

"Ryan does!" Seth said.

"Alright, then Seth you're up first. Come on, let's get a shower." Sandy said as he picked Seth up, careful of his cast. "Ryan, you following?" he asked.

"Jep." Ryan said as he followed his father up the stairs.

"Alright, Ryan could you go grab new underwear and pj's for you and your brother, while I help your brother in the shower?" Sandy asked.

"Surr." Ryan said, walking towards his and Seth's room.

Sandy helped Seth to shower. Well not really shower, but you know, sponge-bath. His cast was far more restricting then Ryan's.

"So how're you doing son?" Sandy asked, trying to get some small talk in. He knew his son hated the fact that he could barely do anything himself.

"Ok. Bored though. I want out of this cast." Seth said with a sigh.

"Yeah, won't be long now bud. Remember what Dr. Tanner said last time we went in?" Sandy asked as he cleansed Seth's hair.

"Yep, Told me everything was good, had to get this cast to stabe- stable…" Seth stuttered not knowing the word.

"Stabilize" Sandy said.

"Right, Stabilize my muscles." He finished proudly.

"Exactly. And in two weeks, we'll probably never have to see it again." Sandy said making his son smile.

"Got the clothes, dad" Ryan said as he entered the bathroom with a hand for his eyes. Knowing that his brother's thingy was uncovered while showering.

Sandy turned around and smiled at the sight before him. "Thanks buddy. All done, Seth. Think you could dry yourself of and dry blow your hair?" he asked.

"Dry blowing? Dad, I'm a man you know." Seth said stubbornly.

Sandy chuckled amused. "I know, but you don't wanna be sick now do you? It's winter, you can easily catch a cold if you go to bed with wet hair."

"Fine." Seth said as he crossed his arms behind his Dad's neck as he was being lifted over towards a second pair of beanbags.

"Alright, there you go. Your turn, Ryan." Sandy said as he lifted Ryan up on a dressing table.

"Alright, shirt off." He said as he struggled Ryan out of the t-shirt. "Good, dry-shirt on" Sandy said helping Ryan into a special shirt that kept the water from ruining Ryan's cast.

"Ok, go shower buddy."

A few minutes later, Ryan called that he was done.

"Alright, you comfortable Seth?" Sandy asked as he adjusted the pillows beneath Seth's cast.

"I'm good dad, go help Ryan before he's freezing." Seth said, making Sandy chuckle.

He walked back towards the bathroom and saw that Seth was right. Just 2 minutes out of the shower and Ryan was already shivering, his lips slightly blue.

"You showered with cold water?" Sandy asked as helped Ryan out of the dry-shirt and started rubbing a towel up and down his youngest arms, drying him and trying to warm him up some.

"No, wawm. Just cold, now." Ryan said, hugging himself trying to warm him up.

"Alright, underwear first." Sandy said, as Ryan clamped his hands on his dad's shoulders and one by one stepped into his black little boxer briefs, followed by black sweat pants and socks.

"Ok, lay back. Head through the shirt, arms. Yeah, can you do that yourself?" Sandy asked as Ryan shrugged his arms into the arm holes.

"Good, turning." Sandy said as he lifted Ryan and laid him on his stomach. He pulled the shirt through a small hole in the back of the cast downwards. "Turning." He said again, turning Ryan back wards and pulling the shirt down towards the lower cast closing. "Ok, tricky part." Sandy said as he started to try and push the shirt underneath the cast.

"Au, Au, dad" Ryan said struggling away.

"Ok, sorry. Can you push the shirt underneath it here, Ry?" Sandy asked.

Ryan nodded and, him having smaller hands then his Dad, easily pushed the shirt down so that Sandy could grab it below.

"Good job." Sandy said as he pulled the rest of the shirt tightly down. "Turning, last time." Sandy said, laying Ryan on his stomach and pulling the shirt down on the back as well, once down he folded the remaining length of the shirt upwards.

"Ok." Sandy said as he helped Ryan sitting up straight. "T-shirt, you can do, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, dad. No pwoblem." Ryan said as he took the shirt Sandy handed him and shrugged, a little troubling, into it.

Sandy took the hair-blower and started drying Ryan's hair. Fumbling with the long bangs that now fell over his eyes as there was no gel keeping it upwards.

"You need a haircut buddy." Sandy said, starting to braid Ryan's hair making him giggle.

"'m not a giwl, dad" Ryan said tiredly.

"I know you're not." Sandy said, releasing the braid and carrying Ryan towards his bed, laying the smaller child down into the upper bunk-bed.

"Goodnight, boys." Sandy said.

"Goodnight dad." Both boys said simultaneously.

Sandy smiled, shutting the lights off.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it for today! Review! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_I realized I don't reply often to reviews so for those down here right now, feel special you're probably the first ones to be replied to ^^ _

**ReviewReply:**

Chiclete: First off, thanks for reviewing! and my reply: Who doesn't adore little Ry? I mean, the baby picture in frank's wallet during season4? Waaaay to cute ^^

Kerschi-Puky: Thanks for sticking with me and the story. Keep reading and you'll find out :)

6footer: I am continuing! YES! You happy?

Soooofija: We'll see, we'll see ;)

Tcsportsmed7: There's something about hurt Ryan that keeps ya reading doesn't it?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two months later.<em>**

"Come on boys, hurry up. We're gonna be late." Kirsten said as she tried to make sense of the chaos in the Cohen-household.

"Honey, why again are we going to your parents for a whole week?" Sandy asked, hating the fact that they were going a whole week.

"Because, both the boys are out of their casts and it's something to celebrate. We can go towards the beach and have fun. Without being worried either of the boys have sands in their casts." Kirsten said.

"Right." Sandy said as all of a sudden he saw Ryan in his peripheral vision, standing there wearing nothing but Jeans and a dark green t-shirt. Finally no casts, no brace just Ryan.

"You finished packing?" Sandy asked Ryan, who nodded in affirmation.

Sandy raised his eyebrows at Ryan, waiting for a verbal response.

"I finished packing, dad" Ryan said annoyingly. Knowing he was going to have to answer because they were working on his pronunciation. Although Ryan was a master of avoiding 'R's'.

"Good." Sandy said. "Now where's that brother of yours?"

"He's looking to find Captain Oaks." Ryan said, knowing that sentence made no sense.

"Looking to find, Ry, really?" Kirsten asked amused.

"He's sear-ching fo-r Captain Oaks." He muttered audible enough. He could pronounce his R's now, but he was unable to place them fluently into the words.

"Better." Kirsten said.

At that moment Seth came into the room, holding onto his favorite plastic horse and smiling brightly, although as he moved he was limping somewhat, favoring his right leg.

"Honey, you ok?" Kirsten asked concerned.

"Yeah, just bumped my leg against the dresser. It's ok, it's just a little stiff." Seth said.

"Ok than, let's get moving, we've got a long ride ahead of us." Sandy said as he grabbed his and Kirsten's bag and walking out the front door, followed by the rest of the family.

"Why are we driving again?" Seth asked.

"Because your brother's afraid of flying, that's why." Kirsten said.

"Seriously, Ry? Still the height thing?" Seth asked, making his parents chuckle.

Ryan glared at Seth. "I like d-R-iving." He stated.

"Right, who doesn't" Seth said sarcastically.

"Boys!" Kirsten said, but they kept on bickering. Well, Seth kept on bickering. Ryan only shook his head and sometimes replied shortly.

Who would've though she'd be the mother of a twin, whom were nothing like each other.

"It's gonna be a long ride." Sandy said as they got into the car, a drove towards New Port.

* * *

><p>After three dreadful hours in the car, Sandy drove the Range rover upwards the McMansion.<p>

"Are we there yet?" Seth asked tiredly, as he had almost fallen asleep.

"Yes, we're there" Kirsten said as she got out of the car. She opened Seth's door only to find him already unbuckling his belt.

She glanced over at Ryan. Although 5 years old, Ryan was still smaller then the average five year-old and therefore was seated into a child-seat. Sandy unlocked his belt and lifted him up in his arms.

"You got him?" Kirsten asked.

"Yeah, how come he's tired?" Sandy worried.

"He hasn't been sleeping well with the night brace." Kirsten said as she gave Seth his own bag, before grabbing those of her and Sandy.

"Poor kid." Sandy muttered as they walked towards the front door and rang the bell.

"He'll be ok." Kirsten said as she took a firm hand of Seth.

Suddenly the door opened. A blonde woman, much alike Kirsten smiled brightly at the Cohen's.

"Kirsten, Sandy, Boys. Come on in. You're early." Anne said smiling as she took in her grandkids.

"Hey, look who is walking." Anne said as she hugged Seth.

"Hey, Grams." Seth said hugging her back.

"How are you sweetie, must be good, walking and running, eh?" Anne asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, definitely." Seth said.

"Good and what about that brother of yours." Anne said as she finally noticed Ryan clutched into Sandy's arms.

"He's asleep, Anne." Sandy said.

"Ah, how's he doing. No new brace of cast I see?" Anne asked.

"No, only a night brace, which is why the peanut is sleeping right now, he's very uncomfortable with it." Kirsten said as she shuffled inside and smiled as her father walked towards them.

"Kiki, Sanford, brats." Caleb said with a smile.

"Caleb, they're no brats." Anne said. "Why don't you show Sandy the boys there new room, so that Ryan can sleep and their stuff can be put away."

"Sure" Caleb said as he grabbed Kirsten's bags and turned to Seth. "You going to bed too?" he asked.

"No, gramps." Seth said.

"Ok then, hand me your bag." Caleb said as he grabbed the held-out bag and turned towards Sandy. "Come on, Sanford." He said as the three of them disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Around noon a little blonde head popped up inside the living. His hair ruffled and wearing PJ's, Ryan entered.<p>

"Hey look who's awake!" Sandy claimed as he'd noticed Ryan.

"Look at our handsome grandkid Caleb, Ryan how are you?" Anne asked holding her arms open.

Ryan immediately walked towards his grandmother. "I'm fine, grams." He said as he was lifted in her arms.

"Good, you want something to eat? You just missed lunch." Anne asked.

Ryan shook his head.

"You sure?"

Ryan nodded.

"Ryan." Kirsten stated, knowing that Ryan knew what that tone meant.

"I'm not hung-R-y, grams." Ryan muttered as he lay his head on her shoulder.

"That's ok Ry." She answered as she slightly hugged Ryan towards her, knowing that the boy didn't ask for affection much.

"How've you been Ryan?" Caleb asked curious about his other grandson.

"Ok. I've had swimming lessons." Ryan said excited.

"You did? How was it?"

"Cool. I like swimming." Ryan said smiling.

"That's good. Seth, did you go swimming too?"

"Yeah, grandpa. It was awesome. Can't wait to have my own boat though, I really like those with … uh… what were they called, dad?" Seth asked

"Catamarans. Sailboats." Sandy said.

"Right, a Cata…mera… a sailboat." Seth said deciding the other word was just too hard at the moment.

"Really? I have a sailboat." Caleb said with a smile.

"Really? Can we go sailing tomorrow? Can we?" Seth asked excited.

"I dunno, ask your mother." Caleb said with a mischievous smile towards his daughter.

"Uh, I don't… not to far off the coast though and you'll wear a vest." Kirsten said not wanting to ruin her son's excitement.

"Cool, you wanna come to Ry?" Seth asked.

"Nah, I don't like boats." Ryan said, unconsciously rubbing his back.

Kirsten frowned and stared at her son for a moment.

"You sure, Ryan? It'll be fun." She said.

Ryan nodded. "I'm sure."

"Ok, guess it'll be just you and me, Seth." Caleb said.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it for now, thanks to those who've read the story so far. And please do keep reviewing :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**YES! We're back :) I know, I know... it took some time, but here's a small update... only one person knows this, but I'm working on a new 'special' project. So beware of the adorereading fanfiction for those who enjoy Charmed as well.**

**Anyways, here's the update, hope you enjoy! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p><em>The next day.<em>

"… don't forget your sunscreen, rub yourself in every hour. Don't do anything stupid. Stay on the boat, no swimming for an hour after eating…" Kirsten summed as she was preparing a small bag for Seth to bring along his sailing trip.

"I know, mom." Seth said.

At that moment Caleb entered. "Alright, Seth ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep. Can I go mom?" Seth asked.

"Sure. Kiss?" Kirsten asked as Seth pecked her cheek. "Alright, have fun. Be careful." She said as she watched her father and her son walk towards the beach.

Sighing, she turned around and looked at the clock. It was barely 7 o'clock A.M. Ryan was still in bed and Sandy had gone surfing. Great. Some alone time, Kirsten thought as she grabbed a book and sat down in the living.

* * *

><p>Around 9 o'clock, Sandy and Kirsten had decided to go out today and have some fun. But Ryan was still in bed.<p>

"I'll go wake him up." Kirsten said as she started to move towards the stairs.

"Kirsten, honey. Let the boy sleep, you told me he hadn't slept in days. Why don't you and Sandy have a nice day out and I'll entertain Ryan once he wakes up." Anne said.

"I'd like that, but Ryan has several needs. Mom and…" Kirsten started but was interrupted by Anne.

"Honey, I've raised your sister and you. I think I can handle a little boy." Anne said.

Kirsten sighed and smiled. "Ok. But as soon as he wakes up. You need to take his brace of, he knows how to do it, so just help him with it. A shower, necessary. If you go out, don't forget his inhaler incase he needs it… and that was it." Kirsten said.

"Ok, I will and I got it. Now you two go." Anne said

"Alright, just make sure you tell Ryan. We're just a phone call away, he gets a little antsy when he doesn't know where we are." Sandy said.

"I will, Sandy. You kids have a good time." Anne said waving them off.

About 10 minutes after Sandy and Kirsten had left, Anne heard little footsteps slowly coming down the stairs and before she knew it, Ryan was in front of her. His little sweats on, a grey tee and a white small plastic brace around his upper body.

"Morning grams." Ryan said with a yawn as he walked over towards her.

"Morning Ryan, you sleep ok?"

Ryan nodded then tugged at his brace. "Where's dad?" he asked, wanting to get the brace off.

"He and your mother went out." Anne said.

Ryan frowned and started to panic slightly.

"Ryan, they're just a phone call away and before you know they'll be back." Anne said and smiled as she saw Ryan immediately relaxing.

"Oh, ok. Uh, can you help with…" Ryan said one more tugging at the brace.

"Of course, come here." Anne said as Ryan got up on the couch. "Now, your mom said you knew how this worked, so walk me through it." Anne said as she waited for Ryan's instructions.

"Uh, this." Ryan said pointing at the Velcro bindings. "have to open, all four of them and then just slip it off." Ryan said nonchalantely instructing with his arms.

"Ok. Let's see then." Anne said as she took the velcro-bindings and opened them. "Just slip it off?" Anne asked to be sure.

Ryan nodded and sat straight up and held his breath as Anne tugged at the brace, before slipping it off. As soon as it was gone, Ryan let out his breath and smiled. "Good?" Anne asked amused.

"Yep." Ryan said.

"Good, go upstairs." Handing Ryan his brace. "Put this on your bed and get dressed, I'll make breakfast, pancakes good?" Anne asked.

"Chocolate Chips?" Ryan asked.

"Of course, go up." Anne said as she gave Ryan his brace and saw him running back up stairs.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Anne asked what Ryan wanted to do and to her surprise he asked if she could teach him to play the piano.<p>

After two hours, Ryan was a natural. He was able to play several pieces and was able to remember them as well. But she had noticed that whenever she herself was playing a part, Ryan was shifting awkwardly and rubbing his back now and then.

She stopped playing and when Ryan didn't start copying, she started to worry. "Ryan?"

Ryan looked slightly up and at her and what she saw she didn't like. There were tears in Ryan's eyes ready to fall down.

"Ryan, what is it? Are you ok? You feel sick?" Anne asked worried.

"My back hurts." Ryan said and at that moment the tears fell freely down his cheeks.

"Where does it hurt Ryan?"

"Down there." Ryan said as he touched a particular spot near his lumbar.

Anne lifted his little shirt up to see if she could see something and there it was. Ryan's little spine was visible and where should have been a straight line of vertebrae's, was an obvious turn in Ryan's and she saw now that he wasn't sitting straight either.

"Oh, Ryan. Come here." Anne said as she hugged Ryan to her chest and stood up.

"it'll be alright, Ryan. I'm gonna call your mommy and daddy alright?" Anne said as she grabbed her phone and dialed.

"_Kirsten Cohen."_

"Kirsten, it's mom. Could you come home? I,.. there's something wrong with Ryan. He's having back pain." Anne said trying not to freak her daughter out.

_"Oh my… we're on are way. Are you, is he… keep him calm will be right there." Kirsten said hanging up._

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Kirsten asked as Anne had just opened the door and walked in.<p>

"He's on the couch asleep. He was fine all day but when we playing the piano, he had tears in his eyes. I asked him if something was wrong and he said his back was hurting. I took a peek and there a small curve near the end of his spine. I don't assume that was there?" Anne asked.

"Oh, no. We need to take him to the doctors." Sandy said.

* * *

><p><strong>^^ That was it! Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to REVIEW! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been awhile, but just to clear things up I've been writing a lot! As those who're following my stories will notice their mailbox have filled with updates it's because my computer was not allowing me to upload new documents! And it was fustrating but today! finally, it's working again! Here's the update!**

* * *

><p>"… acute shift of the spine." Dr. Tanner said, thinking out loud.<p>

"We thought so… we wait, what?" Kirsten asked confused, thinking she heard it wrongly.

"… acute shift of the spine or better said a disc dislocation.." Dr. Tanner said.

"So what now?" Kirsten asked.

"Well, first of I need to be sure of the diagnosis. So I have to do a x-ray and a MRI. We'll either have to do surgery or a mere massage to place the disc where it belongs, depending on the severeness of the dislocation. Still both are easily treatable, the surgery is a long but simple procedure. After that we'll just have to make sure to keep his spine as stable as possible." Dr. Tanner said.

"How do we do that? He's a little boy, he won't stay in bed." Kirsten said as a matter of fact.

"I know, that's why were going to have either brace of cast him." Dr. Tanner said, sadly.

"A cast? Again?" Kirsten asked, tears filling her eyes.

"It's the best way to treat it, we can go with just the operation or massage but it'll take longer and that'll endanger Ryan." Dr. Tanner said.

"Endanger, you said it was treatable." Sandy said.

"It is, we caught it in time. But we need to get rid of it as fast as we can. I'm gonna prep the x-ray and MRI. I'll be back in a minute." Dr. Tanner said.

* * *

><p>"Mr. and Mrs. Cohen, I have the results and I'm afraid the disc has slipped to far to put it back in manually. We have two options. Either we try and message the joint back and cast Ryan for the following month, risking a setback or we do the surgery."<p>

"Surgery?" Kirsten asked shocked.

"It's the best chance we have of stabilizing Ryan's spine. It won't be able to curve back like it did to day. The procedure is long, but quite easy. We'll turn the spine straight and set it by implanting screws and plates. We'll still have to cast or brace him for a week, to make sure it's all healing correctly but it's more effective then casting only." Dr. Tanner said.

Kirsten looked at Sandy and then glanced and Ryan's sleeping form. "Will he be in pain?" she asked.

"No, some discomfort yes. But no pain. We'll keep him sedated and on pain killers during the first week in the hospital after that most of the pain and healing would be done and gone." Dr. Tanner said.

"Kirsten?" Sandy asked.

"He's so small." She said her eyes tearing.

"it's better to do this now, then let him go through it when he's older, it'll be much harder then especially during teenage years." Dr. Tanner said.

Kirsten sighed. "Ok, then. Schedule for surgery." She said.

"Ok. There's a spot in half an hour. You might want to fill Ryan in. We'll be back in 15 minutes to get him prepped up." Dr. Tanner said.

"Ok, thanks." Sandy said.

As the doctor exited the room. Kirsten shook Ryan awake after a few minutes he woke.

"Ryan, buddy. You awake.?"

"Mommy. Hurts." Ryan muttered.

"I know sweetie. Dr. Tanner is going to fix you. You're going to sleep for a little while and when you wake up, you'll be better, ok?" Kirsten asked with tears in her eyes.

"Don't wanna sleep." Ryan said.

"I know, honey. But you'll be better." Kirsten said.

"Ok." Ryan said sleepy as the doctor returned.

"Alright, Ryan. You're going to feel a little prick, ok?" he said as he pinned Ryan's little hand with an IV.

Ryan squirmed against it and started to softly cry.

"You're already done, Ryan. Very brave, little man." Sandy said kissing Ryan's forehead.

"Alright, one of you can follow him into the operation room." Dr. Tanner said.

"Can I?" Kirsten asked.

Sandy nodded.

* * *

><p>"… alright Ryan." Dr. Tanner said as he pressed a oxygen mask on Ryan's face. "Count back from ten please."<p>

"Ten, nine, eight, se…" Ryan muttered falling asleep.

"That's it Kirsten. We'll see you in six hours." Dr. Tanner said letting Kirsten out of the room.

* * *

><p>Almost seven long hours later. The doctor returned towards the Cohen's.<p>

"What took you so long?" Kirsten immediately asked.

"We had a little problem waking Ryan up from the anesthesia but he's ok. He's on his way to recovery now. Although his oxygen and heartbeat dropped somewhat during surgery. We're monitoring him very closely. The reason for that it most probably his asthma, so don't worry. Everything went just fine. We'll show you the x-rays in his room. If you please follow, don't be scared of the tubes and machines, there's just there to monitor him." Dr. Tanner said as they walked down a long corridor and walked into a private room.

There Ryan lay. Completely flat in the bed, a nasal canula under his little nose. He was wearing one of those hospital gowns, a lot of wires coming from underneath the hem. His right hand, where the IV was entered was bandaged like they do with kids and he was very pale.

"Oh, Ryan." Kirsten said as she stared at her little boy.

"He's small and young, that's the reason he's looking so fragile. The nasal canula is merely there to help him breathe better and the rest of the wires are all precautions. Once everything checks out for 24 hours straight he'll be of the PICU and into a new room before you know it." Dr. Tanner said.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Sandy asked.

"If he wakes up, page us. You need to keep him as calm as possible, it's most highly unlikely that'll he'll be moving, but if it might, try and keep him still." Dr. Tanner said.

"Is he already in a, a cast or… brace." Kirsten asked.

"No, that's why he needs to stay still. It takes a while to get used to the straight spine. Discomfort, might even have some muscle spasms but only if he moves to rush. We've done this thousands of times. A week straight in bed, then the incision should be healed and cleared of stitches and we can put him in a cast, maybe even a brace depending on how strong his muscles are." Dr. Tanner said.

"Alright, we'll keep a close eye on him." Kirsten said.

"When will he wake up?" Sandy asked, really needing Ryan's eyes open.

"It should've been an hour, but again he's young and this was a long surgery it might take him a while but don't worry he's fine just sleeping and the longer he sleeps the quicker he heals." Dr. Tanner said nodding towards the Cohen family before exiting the room.

* * *

><p>"… so he's ok?" Anne's voice rang over the phone.<p>

"Yeah, he hasn't woken up yet. But Dr. Tanner says he's doing great." Kirsten said before sighing. "How's Seth?" she asked.

"Ok, considering. He's missing his parents, he's worried and missing his other half even more. They might seem different but they're a lot more alike than you'd ever think." Anne said with a sad smile.

"I know they do. Tell him, I said hi and I'll be there as soon as I can. I just… I need Ryan to see both of us when he wakes up. After that we can take turns. I just wish I could be with the both of them." Kirsten said sobbing quietly. "They came to me, both I can't do this mom…" her heart aching of making such decisions.

"Kirsten, you listen to me. You're doing the right thing, Seth's not alone we've got him, Ryan just had major surgery he needs both parents more than Seth does at the moment. It's just fine. Say hi to Sandy for me, and Ryan as well when he wakes up." Anne said.

"Thanks mom, I will. Give Seth a hug." Kirsten said.

"I will, sweetie. Bye" Anne said hanging up the phone.

"How're they doing?" Caleb asked as he walked in carrying a sleeping Seth, his face flushed and his cheeks marked with tear tracks.

"They're all fine. Ryan's surgery went fine, he just has to wake up. Sandy's and Kirsten are hanging in there, it's tough." Anne said with a sigh of her own.

"They'll be ok." Caleb said kissing his wife on the temple.

"I know." Anne said.

* * *

><p>It was three hours later, Kirsten had just gone to get coffee, when Sandy felt Ryan's left hand move slightly in his.<p>

"Ryan?" Sandy immediately looked up, to see his son's eyes flutter.

"Ryan, you awake buddy?"

Sandy smiled as he saw Ryan's baby blues starting to open. They rolled around, searching but not clearing. Ryan blinked several times before stopping his gaze upon Sandy. Immediately Sandy pushed the call button near Ryan's head before focusing on his son.

"..'addy?" Ryan muttered.

"Hey Ry, how're you doing?" Sandy asked smiling as he stroke Ryan's forehead, noticing it was hot to the touch.

"..'addy?" Ryan muttered once more confused of what was going on and he started to struggle.

"Hey, Ry… Ryan. Look at me. You need to stay still alright, go to sleep, you're alright." Sandy coaxed as Ryan carefully went back into deep slumber.

At that moment Kirsten entered and stared at her son, and then her husband. "Sandy?" she asked, afraid.

"He woke up. A little confused, restless… but he was awake." Sandy said happily as he finally relaxed and slumped into the chair.

"Oh, thank god." Kirsten said, relaxing as well.

* * *

><p>"… he's developing a slight fever. Quite normal, it may sound strange. But people actually feel sicker in a hospital after surgery or a stay. With no particular reason, we guess it's just some sort of homesickness. If his readings stay put, he'll be just fine. Call us if something changes." Dr. Tanner said, leaving the happy family alone.<p>

Luckily, Ryan did just fine. His fever kept steady at a 100.6 but his vitals were good, so he was settled into a regular room. It was tough to keep him still, but luckily he slept through most of the week. They had already put a cast on him, but luckily his physical therapist had said that his muscles were strong enough to just be braced. So, they molded him a new brace. It looked precisely like the Mehta cast he'd worn for two years. Although Ryan had chosen a dark blue color.

"Alright, Ryan. Ready to get the brace on?" Dr. Tanner asked as he showed Ryan the brace.

Ryan nodded hesitantly.

"Ok then. Just let us do the moving, alright?"

Ryan nodded again.

And before they knew it Ryan was fitted snuggly into the new brace.

"Now this is just for the first week, after that he'll have a check up and if everything goes as planned, he'll be good as new by the end of next week." Dr. Tanner said.

"That's great" Kirsten said happily.

"Ok, now last test. Ryan I need you up and sitting, so come on." Dr. Tanner said as he handed Ryan out a hand.

He took it and waited to be pulled upright.

"Ok, there you go. You feel funny, dizzy anything?" Dr. Tanner asked.

"No, I feel fine." Ryan said a little worried not knowing if that meant good or bad.

Dr. Tanner smiled and immediately Ryan relaxed. It meant good.

"Great. Now." Dr. Tanner said as he lifted Ryan of the bed and onto his feet. "Walk to your mommy for me."

Ryan hesitated a moment before walking cautiously at first. After the first two or three steps or so, he noticed he felt good but weird at the same time. He waggled over towards his mom and smiled when he made it.

"Good boy, Ryan." Kirsten said looking over at Dr. Tanner. "That's good, right?"

"It's good, Kirsten. I guess you're ready to go home." Dr. Tanner said.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it for now, more to come real soon!<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I decided to skip a few years ahead as a lot of people wanted to know how this story would affect the boys as they grow older. It's a short one, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><em>Eight years later.<em>

(Both boys are 13)

"… absolutely not!" Kirsten's voice ran through the kitchen as she was making breakfast (Yes, she can actually cook).

"But mom! I wanna do something cool and I don't like waterpolo! Why can't I try out for the soccer team? I've always played soccer ever since I can remember." Ryan asked irritated and hoarse as he was going through his voice change, much too early as Seth was still squeeking.

"Honey, high school soccer is really something completely else." Kirsten said knowing that that didn't make any sense in the thirteen year-old mind. She just didn't want him in any physical sports, why couldn't he be more like Seth? Who just sat down and draw or went sailing (not that she approved of that).

"Mom, come on. Seriously?" Ryan said getting more agitated.

"Ask your father than, see what he thinks, huh?" Kirsten said smug, before realizing that Sandy was indeed a sportsman as well.

"Okay." Ryan said as he hopped of the kitchenette he'd been sitting on and ran towards his father's study.

"Dad?" Ryan called as he respectfully knocked on the door.

"Hey Ryan. What's up?" Sandy asked looking up at his youngest.

"Uhm, I wanted to asked you something." Ryan muttered almost inaudible with the hoarse voice.

"What? Come on, don't be shy with your own father. Get it out already…" Sandy said smiling, knowing Ryan wasn't much of a talker let alone an asker.

"Can I try out for the soccer team?" Ryan blurted out in one breath.

Sandy smiled. "Of course, why shouldn't you?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Mom, she always gets weird when I ask stuff like that. I just wanna play a sport, I'm bored." Ryan said.

"It's fine by me, kiddo. Let me go talk to your mom alright?" Sandy said as he stood up before noticing Ryan's regretting expression.

"What? Do I have a coffee-mustache?" Sandy asked chuckling.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your work." Ryan muttered apologetic.

"It isn't interrupted, I swear. You know you can always come to me Ryan, even when working. You or Seth or your mother are no interruption for me, ok?" Sandy said, needing to know that Ryan knew that.

Ryan nodded.

"Alright, let's go talk to your mom." Sandy said as he exited his office.

* * *

><p>Ryan sat across from his parents, waiting for an answer.<p>

"Alright, Ryan. You're allowed to try out for the soccer team." Sandy said.

Ryan whooped. "Yes, yes, yes, YES!"

"But…" Kirsten started stopping Ryan's whooping immediately. "only on one condition."

"What? What do I have to do ? I'll do it I swear!" Ryan said way to excited to even think about something that would be the 'one condition'"

"I want you to wear a brace."

Ryan's smile immediately fell. "What? Why…" he asked confused, as far as he knew his back was ok now.

"To protect your back." Kirsten started.

"But, why? I'm fine, right? I just got out of them, I don't wanna…" Ryan started as he was confused and irritated. Why were his parents doing this to him?

"Of course you're fine. But sweetie, your back is very fragile you know that." Kirsten started.

"So, I ache once in a while. It's not that big a deal." Ryan said clearly frustrated.

"Honey, that's no normal ache. You can't move when you've done too much or strained your back. We don't want you to hurt yourself. Just know this, you wanna play soccer, you gotta wear a brace. A lot of people wear braces." Kirsten said trying to be helpful.

"It's not the same." Ryan said irritated.

"It's not? A soccer player hurts his knee and continues by wearing a brace? Is it bad for him to do that? To wear a brace and make sure his knee won't be hurting?" Sandy asked.

"It's different, those are small." Ryan muttered.

"Kiddo, yours will be too. It won't be the same ones you wore when you were younger. It'll just be a supportive one. Not a stabilizing one." Sandy said.

"Just think about it, ok. Let us know." Kirsten said pecking his cheek before leaving the kitchen. Followed by Sandy.

Ryan sighed. _Why me?_

* * *

><p><strong>That was it! hoped you liked it! Lemme know what you think!<br>**

**_(And I know that somewhere along chapter 2 or 3 I said a two months or weeks later (that should've been years, sorry! I'll correct it as soon as I want too XD)  
><em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy! And thanks 2 those who keep reviewing! You know if i'm talking about you, yes you! ENJOY**

* * *

><p>"… it's easy. Just tighten these hinges and fasten them in the back. There are four iron stabilizers in the back that will support your back but not keep it rigid. So that you can still enjoy your activity." Jameson said as he showed Ryan how to put the back brace on.<p>

"Ok." Ryan said, still not very happy with having to wear a brace but… he really wanted to play soccer.

"Why does he need the shorts?" Sandy asked.

"Well, we know that when Ryan works out or does any physical activity as soon as his back starts hurting it leads to muscle spasms in his legs as well, keeping him in bed for the rest of the day. Although it's been a while, I don't want to risk it. Now muscle spasms mostly come from cold muscles, so I hope by giving him these shorts, which are made to support upper leg and thighs, they will also keep his legs warmer. I'd rather have him wearing even longer once, but soccer players are not allowed to wear anything longer than shorts. I'd also recommend wearing the under armor you'll get. Again, it'll keep your muscles warm and more limber." Jameson said.

"So full under armor during training and games." Sandy asked.

Ryan frowned at his dad, _why keep repeating it?_

"Yes, it's for your own good Ryan." Jameson said as he noticed Ryan's expression.

"I know." Ryan muttered.

"Good, so we agree. This is the brace you'll wear?"

Ryan nodded.

"Alright, good. Than we're done here." Jameson said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"… Yo Ry! Didn't think you were coming." Luke's voice ran through the soccer locker rooms. He'd hoped Ryan would be joining, his best friend was an amazing soccer player but he never tried out for the team.<p>

"Yeah, I finally convinced my parents." Ryan said with a little grudge.

"Why, so grudge-y?" Luke asked confused.

"They only agreed I'd enter, if I'd wear this…" Ryan said holding up his brace.

Luke quickly stepped into his shorts and closed his locker door to look at what Ryan was saying.

"No way man, I thought you were better?" Luke asked, knowing what Ryan had gone through as a kid. He'd seen the scar on Ryan's back.

"I am, I'm fine. They're just worried." Ryan said, his voice giving out on worried, making him clear his throat. _Damn puberty…_

"Dude, remember when I sprained my ankle? I mean crutches? It was just a sprain.." Luke said with a smile.

Ryan chuckled. _That was funny. _"Parents." He said.

"Yeah.." Luke agreed. "Just put the damn things on, it's not like anybody would see it. You're wearing your shorts and jersey on top of it."

"True." Ryan said as he started to undress.

* * *

><p>"… Mom, dad? Did any of you see Ryan?" Seth asked as he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge.<p>

"He's at school." Sandy said absentmindedly.

"Dad, it's thirty past three, school's out." Seth said amused.

"Ah, sorry Seth. But Ryan is still at school, he's at soccer try-outs." Sandy said.

"Soccer?" Seth asked shocked. "Really?"

"Yes, Seth." Sandy said with a chuckle. "He wanted to have an after school activity."

"He could've joined me? Comic-book club? Sail club? Anime club?"

"Seth, you know Ryan is more the athletic type as his twin you should've noticed."

"I've noticed, I just… why didn't he come to me?" Seth asked a little hurt.

"Ryan isn't much of a talker, you know that. It took him thirty minutes to have the guts to just ask me if he could join." Sandy said as he looked up at Seth.

"Why? He's a great soccer player." Seth said curious. Ryan was great at sports, although he hated to admit it, but he was. Ryan somehow had sucked all the athletic genes in him, leaving nothing for Seth.

"He was a little anxious about his back." Sandy said and continued as he heard Seth affirm with an 'oh.' "Don't worry, your mother and I made sure he'll be fine during practice and the coach is aware, your mother called him this morning."

"Good, when will he be home. It's comic-book Wednesday.." Seth asked.

"Uh, as far as I know the try-outs were until four-thirty. He'll have to bike home, so he'll be here around five." Sandy said.

"Oh, good. I'll be in my room." Seth said.

* * *

><p>"Alright, line-up!" The coach yelled as all the freshman boys lined up.<p>

"First of all, I'd like to say good job, all of you. You guys worked your butts of out there and I appreciate it. Unfortunately as you all know a team only exists of 11 players:

A goalkeeper;

Four defenders;

2 fullbacks;

2 centerbacks.

Four midfielders;

2 wingers;

2 central midfielders.

And two strikers.

I will only choose three substitutes. Those who are not called can stay if they still want to join the team as substitutes. Is that clear?" Coach asked.

"Yes, sir!" the team replied.

"Good, alright. Saunders, goalie… congratulations." Coach said as he threw him a grey jersey. Then he called four defenders, four midfielders… and now Ryan's position… striker…

"Alright, Ward, Striker." Coach said and threw Luke a jersey as well. Than the coach glanced at Ryan, making him nervous. "Cohen, striker, congratulations." He said as he handed Ryan a jersey as well.

Ryan smiled. _He had made the team. _He glanced at Luke who was giving him the thumbs-up.

"The rest of you can still participate for substitutes…" Coach continued but Ryan wasn't listening anymore. He had made the team, even made it to striker together with Luke. This year was going to be a good year.

* * *

><p><strong>Figured I'd do a happy cliffhanger for once :) Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! REVIEW PLEASE ^^<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Here you go! Next chapter hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it!**

* * *

><p>When Ryan got home he was greeted by three anxious looking faces.<p>

"Hel-lo?" Ryan asked confused as to what was going on. _Seriously, his parents were weird beings. He really wanted to go and lay down on his bed, his muscles were aching painfully, 'good' aching painfully though. He hated to admit it, but the brace and shorts had done their jobs. Although he had to adapt to the feeling of the brace as it did make him stiffer than normal, he was able to do the things he could without the brace on._

"So?" Sandy asked excited.

"I'm home?" Ryan answered unsure of what to say.

"Ryan buddy, seriously? There's only one answer you should've given us there." Seth said with a smirk.

Ryan glared at him, still confused… _was he forgetting something? God, he was exhausted could his twin not see, wait of course Seth wouldn't noticed, he's too self-centered for that, but his parents? Do they not notice his eyes, almost practically closed?_

"Soccer, dude, soccer!"

Ryan's mouth formed an 'O'. _Right_. He thought as he smiled slightly. "I made the team." He said as happily as he could manage right now.

"Congratulations Ry!" Sandy said as he suddenly was smothered in a family hug and being the smallest Cohen, that was though!

"Thanks." Ryan said with a true thankful smile.

"What position did you get?" Kirsten asked.

"Striker." Ryan said proudly. Expecting another hug, Ryan prepared himself but was stunned when the hug didn't come. _Right, he was the first member of the Cohen or Nichol family ever, liking soccer. They did not know where it came from. _

_Since he wasn't allowed to follow the family tradition of Football that Grandpa Nichols had played. _

_And he'd already done T-ball when he was younger until his back got to bad and he couldn't continue swinging the bat._

_So how come soccer? It started with watching soccer games day in and day out when he was in the hospital after his big surgery… you can guess the rest._

Ryan grumpily added. "Uh, that's the, ah, front player. The one that goes for the ball and tries to score, you know… offence."

This time it was the adults time to form the 'O's'. "So, that's good, right?" Sandy asked not sure as Ryan had explained the position so grumpy.

"It's great! That's the position I wanted! Luke's a Second Striker!" Ryan added happily.

"Good! I have no idea what a Second Striker is but I'm assuming it's good." Kirsten said as happily as she could, embarrassed that she didn't know a thing about the sport that her son adored so much, but she had an excuse and it had to do with her having boobs and just not interested in sports, whatsoever.

Ryan shook his head amused.

"We really need to get a book about soccer." Sandy muttered, loud enough for all to hear.

"I have one!" Ryan said as he dug around in his gymduffle and pulled out a heavy looking book. "It's the basics." He added as he handed the book to his father.

"Great" Sandy said with a smile.

"So, what are we eating? I'm starving!" Ryan said as he dumped his stuff in the hallway and was on his way to the kitchen, before being stopped by his mom.

"Mom." Ryan said happily, precisely knowing what he did wrong.

"Ryan Jonathan Cohen, I know we have a housekeeper and I don't expect you to clean the house. But I do not allow dirty stinky gym clothes to be dumped in my hallway. Clothes, Washroom. Trainers, Outside. Schoolbag, Room… am I forgetting something?" Kirsten asked more to herself than to Ryan.

Ryan shook his head.

"Good. Now go." Kirsten said strictly but kind.

Ryan sighed and started to grab his things, which felt like lead, his muscles felt like lead, everything… he just felt like lead. He slowly started dragging his stuff up the stairs only to be stopped by his mom's voice.

"Did everything go ok?" Kirsten asked. _Mom talk as to say: are you hurt in any way?_

"It went great." Ryan said honestly happy, turning to his mom to give her a smile.

"Good, now get going." Kirsten said amused as she gestured towards the stairs.

"Ugh, mothers…" Ryan muttered.

"I heard that!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it :) Again, not too long... but I hope the updates are coming fast enough for you guys to still enjoy it!<strong>

**Don't forget to review! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, it was my first day of school today after summer vacation and I had an awesome time :) Me + happy = new chapters! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It soon became obvious that Ryan really had a nick for soccer. Although he was lean and short, he had muscles hidden underneath that jersey and powerful legs clad in cleats. That combined with his speed made up for his length. He was by far the fastest runner on the team. He also had eyes on the whole field, like having them in the back of his head, always aware of the ball. Although he was probably the least tactical player out there. Sprinting in action before thinking. Like he was doing now…<p>

"Cohen! Your left!" Luke's voice suddenly rang… Ryan saw in his peripheral vision that the opponents center back Jake was charging right at him. As the Jake was about to tackle him, Ryan turned swiftly avoiding being hit. Just as Ryan was turning to tackle Jake himself something went wrong, an tearing pain spread through his leg, making his knees buckle and fall into the grass.

As carefully as possible Ryan tried to get his right leg in front of him. As he did that he vaguely heard the coach calling a time out. Ryan tried to straighten his leg, but stopped when a burning sensation spread through his outer thigh.

"Cohen, you alright?" Coach asked as he approached Ryan.

"I don't know." Ryan said with a frown.

"What's hurting, is it your back?" Coach asked concerned for the pre-teen.

"No, my back's fine. It's my leg."

"Alright, can you stand?" Coach asked.

Ryan pulled himself up on his left leg, avoiding standing on his right completely.

"Good, can you walk?" Coach asked.

Ryan hesitantly shifted his weight towards his right leg. He groaned slightly as the burning crept back. As he limped forward he suddenly felt to pairs of arms around his shoulders and waist as the Coach and Luke helped him 'walk' towards the nurses station.

"Sit down, Cohen." Coach said as he motioned towards the stretcher.

Ryan carefully sat down and moved his left leg onto the stretcher before moving his right towards the bed, keeping it angled.

"Mr. Cohen, what seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked as she stared at her patient.

"It's his leg." Luke said.

"Thanks, Mr. Ward. But let Mr. Cohen answer the next questions alright?" The nurse said as she moved towards Ryan.

"Which leg, Mr. Cohen?"

"Right."

"The right? Straighten it for me, please." The nurse said but Ryan shook his head.

"I can't."

"Alright, just relax and let me help you alright?" The nurse said as she placed her hands on Ryan's thigh and calve and started straightening his leg for him. When she was at about 45 degrees Ryan groaned and pushed her hands away.

"Argh, that hurts!" Ryan said irritated.

"Lemme guess, you outer thigh? In the back?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah." Ryan said hoarsely.

"It's his hamstring, Coach Timmons." The nurse said.

"Hamstring? Can he still play?" Coach asked.

"Depends on the severity. Can you walk on it?" The nurse asked turning to Ryan again.

"Yeah." Ryan said.

"Limping." Luke added earning himself a glare from Ryan.

"He can play, but I want to tape the hamstring and I need Mr. Cohen to get himself checked out at the hospital afterwards. I don't want to risk missing something severe." The nurse said.

"Great, do it. Cohen, are you here on your bike?" Coach asked Ryan.

"Yes sir."

"Ok. After practice report to me." Coach said.

"Yes coach." Ryan said.

"Ward, back on that field, your buddy will join you in a minute. See you in 10, Cohen." Coach said as he and Luke left the nurses station.

Ryan turned towards the nurse as he saw that she was holding a box with weird colored sticker-thingies. "What're those?"

"These are called Kinesio tapes. It's elastic tape that's used to reduce injuries such as a hamsting or other pulled muscles. I'm going to apply two of them… one on the back and one on the side. It should help against the pins and needles you're feeling, but it won't take it away. You're still going to have to check in with the hospital later on, alright?" The nurse said.

"Alright." Ryan said. _Sooo not looking forward to that._

"Good, do you prefer a color? We've got blue, pink, black, gr.."

"Black." Ryan immediately replied as soon as he heard that option.

The nurse smiled. "Black it is." She said as she pulled out three strips, two similar and one wider. "I need you to loose the shorts and the under armor you're wearing so that I have full access to your skin.

Ryan gulped but did as she asked.

"How's your back doing?" She asked as she applied the two similar ones to the side of his right thigh, stroking on them back and forth as she activated the glue that was in the stripes.

"It's ok. It hasn't bothered me at all." Ryan replied as he winced several times, when straightening his leg.

"That's good, right? Means your getting stronger, better." The nurse said as she finished the two side striped.

"Definitely." Ryan replied.

The nurse smiled kindly at him. "Turn over on your stomach for a moment, I need access to the back of your thigh."

Ryan did as he was told and painfully turned over. The nurse applied the last stripe that ran from just beneath his buttocks all the way down towards his knee cap, just as the side stripes had gone.

"Alright, that's it. Stand up for me." The nurse said as Ryan pulled his shorts up.

Slowly and carefully Ryan first sat up on the stretcher, keeping his right leg less bend than his left and hopped of the stretcher.

"How's that feel?"

"Good, the pins and needles are gone." Ryan said as he carefully took a step, although it was still a visible limp, it pained Ryan less.

"You good?"

"Yeah, it still hurts but not as much." Ryan replied.

"Good, take it easy out there. The team will need you against the panthers." The nurse said.

"Thanks." Ryan said as he limped his way out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Cohen! You good?" Coach Timmons asked as he saw his striker limping his way to him.<p>

"Yeah, I'm ok." Ryan said.

"Good, I want you on defense for today's practice… alright?" Coach said.

"Yeah, ok." Ryan said clearly disappointed.

"Alright, go out there." Coach said as he watched Ryan run towards his spot. Ryan stopped and winced, it seemed that whenever he stopped moving the pain got worse… so he figured he'd just kept moving.

* * *

><p>"Alright, ladies! Great game, if we play like that against the Panthers we'll certainly win. Go shower." The coach yelled as he blew his whistle.<p>

Ryan painfully limped towards the lockers and made his way over towards the showers. He stripped all of his clothes and tried to take a look at his leg. It was starting to bruise… he kept the tape on, the nurse had said the tape was waterproof. He took a quick shower, dried and dressed himself, taking a lot longer than he normally would've but his leg was really starting to hurt.

"Hey Cohen!" Luke said as he came out of his shower same time Ryan did.

"Hey, Luke." Ryan replied as he grabbed his duffle from his locker and threw his dirty soccer clothes into it.

"You were great today, it we do this when we compete against the Panthers, we're going to nationals." Luke said excited as he grabbed his own bag.

"I know man, it's insane." Ryan said as he closed his locker and lifted his bag around his shoulder wincing as his whole body started to hurt. _This wasn't good._

"Yeah, hey! You wanna ride home?" Luke asked. "I can't believe you bike back home after these brutal trainings. I can't move a muscle…"

"I like riding my bike. But hey, I can't coach said I hate to report to him after showering, so…" Ryan said with a shrug.

"Ok, cool. I see you tomorrow?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, of course." Ryan replied as he turned towards the exit.

"Good." Luke replied as he watched Ryan walk, no limp away… Luke frowned, remembering his friends incident.

"Hey! Ry!" He called, making Ryan turn towards him.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Don't forget to let that leg check out, alright?" Luke said with worry.

"Dude, you're such a chick." Ryan said as he made his way out of the lockers.

* * *

><p>"Coach. You asked me to report." Ryan said as he stood in front of the coach.<p>

"I did. Cohen, I called your mother, she's picking you up." Coach said.

"Ok, wait, what… why?" Ryan asked a little offended.

"Cohen, you've been injured. It's my job as a coach to inform a guardian or a parent to report any injuries received on the field and that is exactly what I did. No worries, I just want you in shape for our final match. We have to win that game." Coach said.

"Yes coach." Ryan replied.

"Good, bench. Your mother will be here in a sec." Coach said as he sat down next to Ryan.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes a black range rover pulled up beside the soccer field and a petit blonde woman stepped out from behind the wheel making her way over towards the field.<p>

"Coach?" Kirsten said with a nod.

"Mrs. Cohen, thank you for coming. As I informed you on the phone Ryan here, as our school nurse accessed, has pulled his hamstring. That's the thigh muscle… the nurse taped him in and he was able to continue playing but to be on the safe side we'd rather him getting checked out at the hospital. We need him for the upcoming game." Coach said as he patted Ryan's shoulder with pure affection.

"Thank you, Coach. And we will. You ready, Ryan?" Kirsten asked.

"Ready, mom." Ryan said as he limped towards the passenger seat of the rover.

"He's limping pretty bad." Kirsten acknowledged.

"Yeah, that's the reason I called. Ryan's not one to admit to pain, I'd rather he'd be checked out thoroughly." Coach said with concern.

"I'll get him checked out, thanks for caring Coach." Kirsten said.

"Anything for my star striker." Coach said as he nodded his goodbye to Kirsten.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Kirsten asked Ryan's physician as she'd been waiting in the waiting area as Ryan was being examined.<p>

"He's got a first to second degree strain to his right hamstring. It's pretty severe." Samantha, Ryan's physician said.

"What can we do about it?" Kirsten asked.

"Lots of rest at first, than some therapy to strengthen and stretch the muscle. A hamstring muscle makes your leg able to use your knee and rotate your leg at the hip. Right now, Ryan can't straighten his leg on his own and any pressure put on his leg hurts him a lot." Samantha said.

"But he was able to play on it after it happened." Kirsten said confused.

"It's common that a hamstring tear reveals itself later on impact."

"So what now?" Kirsten asked.

"I've put Ryan's leg into small knee brace. It's hinges are now locked completely straight but as we work on the straightening we'll be able to get it back and functional as it was in no time. For now though, we're keeping it straight. it'll hurt but it's best for the muscle. Shall we go see, Ryan?" Samantha asked.

Kirsten nodded and they both made their way into the room. Ryan as sitting on the gurney his right knee clad in a black contraption. "I just told your mother what I told you. No removing or adjusting that brace." Samantha said more towards Ryan than towards Kirsten, as Ryan was watching the hinge machanism with determination.

"As soon as Ryan gets home, he needs to stay of his leg as much as possible and he needs to put cold and hot compressions on his thigh to loosen the muscle.." Samantha said. "Any questions?"

"Can I play?" Ryan asked innocently. _He was soooo not happy right now…_

"No, Ryan. You can walk, but not to much... as a matter of fact you'll be using these to get around, at least for the rest of the week." Samantha said as she showed Ryan a pair of crutches.

Ryan let his head fall back and groaned. _This was going to be a long week._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think :) I really do appreciate all the reviews I've already gotten and I always try to reply to all of them ^^<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A small update, my own laptop crashed so now i've gotta sneak up on my dad's computer to try and type a chapter. I've managed to get some small chapters, which I figured were worthy updating... hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>So apparently, as Ryan found out the hard way, books and crutches don't mix very well together. He was struggling to hold onto both his books for the next period and hop around his crutches. After dropping his books for the third time that day, Ryan gave up. He hopped as quickly as he could towards his locker, threw his crutches inside and limped the rest of his way towards his class room. By the end of the day he was exhausted and his leg was really hurting. He quickly retrieved his crutches and made his way over towards the parkinglot where his brother was already waiting for their mother to come pick them up.<p>

"I saw you walking around without your crutches, Ry." Seth said with a side glance towards Ryan.

"I couldn't carry my books with them.. don't tell mom, alright?" Ryan asked.

"I won't but if I must I will. You're sweating Ry… you're obviously in pain." Seth said concerned.

"I'm fine, it's just really hot." Ryan said stubbornly as he awkwardly sat down, his right leg stretched in front of him. His leg was on fire… not only because he'd been walking on it, but ever since the doctor forced the brace on him and straightened out his leg, even though he couldn't and quickly locked the brace it had been burning. From his hip, all the way down to somewhat passed his kneecap.

"You should've used the crutches." Seth muttered.

"Shut it, Seth." Ryan hissed as the familiar range rover drove towards them.

"Hey boys." Kirsten said as she opened the passenger door for Ryan as he climbed in.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"ok." Seth replied.

"Fine" Ryan muttered.

"You get around ok, Ryan?" Kirsten asked.

Ryan glanced at her, then at Seth before replying. "It was ok." He said before he turned his head to look outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, it's small but better something than nothing I hope :) Lemme know what you think!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, a somewhat longer chapter :) Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Ryan? What're you doing? You're not suppose to be walking around. Sit your butt down on that couch, young man." Kirsten said stern as she watched Ryan hop towards the livingroom couch, literally drop his crutches and plop down on the couch, lifting his right leg with the help of his hands up on the couch too.<p>

"You feeling ok, sweetie? You seem a little down."

"Fine, just want to play soccer." Ryan muttered.

"You'll be playing soccer before you know it Ryan. So, do you need anything or do you wanna catch some Z's?"

"Could you grab me a book? The one that's on my night stand?" Ryan asked embarrassed.

"Sure, you want anything to drink?" Kirsten asked.

"Sprite." Ryan answered.

* * *

><p>At night Ryan was awoken from his sleep when a painful stabbing spread through his entire leg. Before Ryan could realize what was going on, his leg cramped up so badly it made him groan out loud. From his toes, all the way to his hip and even entering his lower back, Ryan's body seized as cramps flood through his body.<p>

* * *

><p>Kirsten turned over in bed and was just about to curl up against Sandy when he suddenly spoke.<p>

"Did you hear that?" Sandy asked as he tried to listen harder.

"What?" Kirsten asked and at the same moaned a pain filled groan rang through the walls, and it sounded pretty familiar…

"Ryan!" Sandy exclaimed as he jumped out of bed and made his way towards his youngest.

Kirsten followed quickly but stopped at Ryan's doorway. The blonde boys face was scrunched in pain as his whole body was seizing.

"Ryan, honey what's going on?" Sandy asked worried.

Quickly Kirsten made her way over towards her son and softly grabbed his face. "Ryan, Ry? Honey look at me…. Ryan, look at me right now!" she said, wincing at her tone but it did get Ryan to react, his eyes focused on his mother.

"What's wrong sweetie? Is it your leg? Your back? Are you feeling ok?" Kirsten asked.

"…it's a… cramp." Ryan got out through gritted teeth.

"Where?"

"Started at leg…. Back now too!" Ryan said as suddenly tears fell down his cheeks.

"Alright, just hang on." Kirsten said towards Ryan before turning towards her husband. "Sandy, call the doctor ask for what to do. I'm gonna try loosen up the muscles." Kirsten said as she pulled Ryan's blanket off.

Sandy nodded and left the room.

Kirsten turned towards Ryan's right leg and saw that underneath the brace, his leg muscle were shaking. His foot was curled downwards and his thigh and hip were so tightly bound you could easily count every single muscle in his leg and could see the hip bone as the skin was stretched around it.

"Just relax Ryan, I'm gonna try loosen it up." Kirsten said as she started pushing against his foot. Ryan groaned once again but immediately felt the cramp loosening. As soon as his foot was unlocked, she turned towards his thigh massaging it until it stopped trembling.

"How's the knee, Ry?"

""s good." Ryan muttered groggily.

"Shall I take of the brace?" she asked.

Ryan nodded.

Kirsten opened the velcro closings and removed the brace from Ryan's leg. It immediately bend up to about 30 degrees, the hamstring not loosing up one bit.

"Better?"

Ryan started to nod, but then shook his head again. "My back is hurting…" Ryan said, his voice just breaking.

"Just try to relax, I'd massage you there as well but I don't want to risk moving you." Kirsten said as she stroke his hair, soothing him somewhat.

It seemed like an hour had passed before Ryan entered the room again.

"What did the doctor say?" Kirsten asked.

"Said with his back it was bound to happen. We just gotta let him rest for two days…" Sandy said.

"Rest? As in?"

"As in, not getting out of bed accept to go to the bathroom or shower. Jameson also said that we should keep the leg brace off for now and try and keep his muscles warm and add heat compresses."

"Ok." You get the compresses I'll get him into something warmer and try and get him to relax." Kirsten said as she glanced at the half conscious pre-teen.

"I'll be right back." Sandy said, kissing Ryan's forehead. He closed the door behind him and was surprised to find Seth standing there before him.

"Seth, you ok?" Sandy asked.

Seth nodded. "Is Ry ok?" he asked worried.

"He's a little under the weather…" Sandy answered not wanting to worry the 'older' brother.

"He's making the same noise he did, when he hurt his back. Did he hurt his back?" Seth asked.

"It's just a cramp, but his leg being injured and his scoliosis… it hurts a lot more then an ordinary charley horse." Sandy said.

"Is there something I can do?" Seth asked, eager to help his brother.

"Can you go warm up to warm compressions, while I'll go get the body pillow in the pool house?" Sandy asked.

Seth nodded and followed his father downstairs.

"Don't go any hotter than the temperature that's on the package, ok? I don't want a déjà-vu of last time heat compression accident." Sandy said with a chuckle.

"Dad I was like, nine or something! I'm only human you know!" Seth said, making Sandy chuckle.

"We all are, son." Sandy said as he made his way across the patio.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it for now :) lemme know what you think!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Small update. Guys! I'm sorry but my laptop is officially screwed and I hate writing while people are in the room and since our 'family' computer is the only thing I can use right now I don't get a lot of chances to write peacefully. I hope you like this chapter! It's short but I think it's worth it!**

* * *

><p>When Ryan awoke, he felt warm and comfortable. But as soon as he moved, he cringed. He was confused for a moment before the events of the previous night returned to him. Sighing, he carefully turned onto his left side and gasped when suddenly Sandy got into his vision.<p>

"Dad, you scared the crap out of me." Ryan muttered almost voiceless.

"Sorry kid. How're you feeling?" Sandy asked, his expressions showing nothing but worry.

"Ok, I think. Little drained."

"No kidding. You scared us, Ry. You've been pushing yourself to much and not following doctors orders." Sandy said now turning a little angry.

Ryan sighed. _Damn it, Seth._

"I was just, frustrated." Ryan replied.

"I understand that it must be hard, I do. But you've gotta listen to the adults when it comes to your health because boy, you have a nick at getting yourself into trouble." Sandy said. When he got no reply Sandy continued. "So, doctor said you're not allowed out of bed for the next 2 days. You need to rest, alright?"

Ryan sighed once more and nodded his head, not voicing his frustrations.

"Can I get you anything?" Sandy asked concerned.

"No" Ryan croaked. "I'm fine."

"Hang in there kid, you'll be fine in a couple of days."

"So you keep telling me, but it's not ever going to get better…" Ryan muttered, tears filling up his eyes, but none falling.

"It will, just have a little faith." Sandy said sadly.

Ryan snorted and turned onto his stomach, turning his back towards his dad.

Defeated Sandy walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"How is he?" Kirsten asked.

"He's having a hard time. Poor kid, doesn't feel like he'll ever get better." Sandy said sighing as he plopped down onto one of the kitchen chairs.

"He's a teenage boy, Sandy. They tend to overreact to anything emotional. He's going to be fine. We as well as him, have got to stay positive." Kirsten said as she leaned over Sandy and kissed his temple.

"I just wish there was something we could do…" Sandy muttered.

"You do Sandy, you're a great father to him and Seth and while we're giving complements you're also a great husband and lover. We're going to be ok." Kirsten said as she looked lovable into Sandy's eyes, smiling kindly.

"I love it when you say stuff like that." Sandy said kissing Kirsten. "Especially when it's true." He said laughing as Kirsten slapped him playfully.

"Who's the one with ego now, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>That was it for now :) More 2 come, I swear! I ain't done with this story yet! Review! :)<strong>


	13. Author Notification

Hey guys!

I just wanted to let you know that I've finally saved up enough money to buy myself a new laptop and now I am the proud owner of a MacBook Pro :)

Just wanted to say that I did make some New Years resolutions, I'm gonna try my best and finish or update every open fiction that I have running now.

Hope you guys are with me!

Happy New Year!


	14. Chapter 13

**5 years later…**

There was a tall, sandy blonde, tanned young man sitting on the patio. He was wearing dark green trunks and a pair of brown slippers. He was reading some sort of textbook while making notes. As he turned from laying on his back onto his stomach you'd see a faint white scar running from his neck all the way down, disappearing into his trunks.

Behind him, a curly brunette, with a slim and gangly body walked towards him. Taking place next to the blonde.

"Really, Ryan. No need to strip your shirt, man. Marissa's already hooked without you showing some muscles for her to see." The gangly brunette said with a chuckle.

Yes, that healthy fine looking young man, was indeed Ryan Cohen. "Seth. No need to get jealous." Ryan answered with a smirk as his bright blue eyes kept a steady focus on his textbook.

"Dude, you're giving me inferiority complexes. Please, wear a shirt. If summer had to enter right now, she'd dump my ass for you." Seth, still as geeky as his younger version continued.

Ryan shook his head and closed his textbook. Knowing he wouldn't be able to continue studying while his twin was near.

"Seth, I've got a girlfriend and you and Summer are engaged. What is it you want?" Ryan asked as he sat up facing his brother.

"Nothing, I was just in the neighborhood, figured I'd stop by see how my parents are doing… by the way. What are you doing here?…"

Ryan raised his eyebrows and glared at Seth.

"Stop glaring." Seth said.

Ryan kept on glaring…

"Alright. I was wondering… you know in advance…" Seth started.

"You always wonder…"

"Ryan would you please let me speak. This is important." Seth replied. When Ryan heaved his hands up in surrender Seth continued.

"I'd like you to be my best man, Ryan." Seth asked.

Ryan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

Seth nodded.

"I'd be honored bro." Ryan said with a smile.

Seth released a deep breath. "Good. Now we need to get you a really ugly suit. Cause I can't have you looking better than me."

And with that reply he got himself a dead arm.

"Hey! No violence in front of your sister." Kirsten's voice suddenly rang from the kitchen. Both boys looked up to see their mother, who was still the beautiful blonde he'd always been, holding their ever so blonde little sister Sophie Rose Cohen.

"Hey mom!" Both boys replied simultaneously.

"Come help your mother with the groceries." She said in reply.

Seth immediately sprung up and made his way over towards his mother. While Ryan carefully raised himself from the bed and slowly followed his brother.

Seth noticed Ryan not following him immediately and turned around. "Really, what ARE you doing here?" he asked serious.

"I, uh…" Ryan started but Kirsten interfered.

"I thought you'd called him?" She asked.

"I haven't had the chance, I was studying for a test." Ryan replied.

Seth looked at both his mother and his brother. "Call me for what?" he asked concerned. At that moment little Sophie Rose let herself known and held out her arms for Ryan to take. He waited for his mother's approval before taking the little girl in his arms, carefully soothing her.

"Ryan's here because he had a little accident." Kirsten said to Seth.

"Accident? What accident? Is he ok?" Seth asked his mother before turning towards Ryan. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Ryan replied.

Seth turned towards his mother, who confirmed it. "He's basically ok. He just strained his back and it freaked Marissa out a bit."

"Marissa? Was she involved as well, wait a minute what kind of accident was this?" Seth asked noticing Ryan's flush.

"I, uh… we were…" Ryan stuttered and Kirsten decided to help Ryan out of his misery.

"He hurt himself while having sex." Kirsten answered.

Ryan's mouth fell open as he stared at his mother.

At that moment Seth busted out laughing ridiculously hard. "Oh my god, you… hurt yourself, while making out? Seriously Ryan, what kind of position were you going for?" Seth chuckled.

If possible Ryan's face got even redder.

"That's none of your business. And thanks for laughing at my pain." Ryan replied.

"No problem, brother. That's what I'm here for." Seth replied.

**The end.**

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did. It might've seen sudden, but I figured it was a suitable ending. Let me know what you guys think!<p> 


End file.
